Flash Sentry's Interview
by Cutewolf1
Summary: A Magical Disaster happened when Twilight Sparkle returns from the human world... Now six ponies gain copies of their human counterparts' memories, and not everyone took that easily. And in an effort to understood the effects of gaining human memories, the only victim outside of the Mane Six will be interviewed... what will happen?


_Alright Everypony, this story will be a short one... _

* * *

**FLASH SENTRY'S INTERVIEW**

* * *

Flash Sentry can't think about this... let's say... madness... After accidentally getting plunged into the portal into Equestria along with the other six girls, he can't remember how, or why, but he end up having memories of two different lives, one as a human, and one as a pony. And furthermore, he ends up inside the body of his Pony counterpart, for better or worse...

Of course, he's not the lone victim of this... for what we can say... interesting times... the five of the mane six also get this form of double-souls paradox, and each of them has different emotional mechanism to cope with that.

As far as he knew, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are the fastest to adapt into this condition, seeing that both of their human and pony counterparts largely living alone without much familial links at the human world. He didn't knew why, but Rainbow Dash just shrug her shoulders and act as everything is as fine as usual. Fluttershy was indeed shocked a bit, initially, but having quickly immersed herself in caring animals as usual, she quickly regain semblance of normalcy.

Pinkie pie are a bit still a bit uncomfortable with all of this, she really miss most of his human friends, but then, the side effects of having pony pinkie pie self merged with her make everything run generally smoothly, she quickly regain her cheerfulness and even launching a big party for all who get human souls merged with them... well, including him...

Applejack... let's say, she's the second worst of tolerating this soul-mergers... You know, she still miss her human family badly, and although her pony family counterparts are, according to her own words, eerily the same persons. She still cannot forget the human world, and initially still tries her best to at least return her human self to human world, but keeping her pony self here. At first she's looks like optimistic with all of this, but soon, Princess Celestia herself said her condolence about the dimension gate, as the gates was overloaded, and by all probability, their own "human" minds and memories are actually a mere copies of the original humans' souls. The Princess actually think saying that her human self is fine and will act like nothing is wrong in the human world will lift her spirit, but to the opposite, knowing that her human self are nothing but a memory-copy actually thrown her into depression. At least, she still drown herself in overworks, much to the worries of her family and friends...

That's not to said anything about Rarity, and that's... let's us say... Interesting... She got full blown bipolar syndrome about insisting that she was human, and then as quickly deny that her human self never exist. She largely withdrawn herself from the world and doesn't want to meet anyone for a long time... especially after some accidents involving Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders matchmakers or something. Long story short, she got full blown hysterics about "I hate that dog!" and "I love that dragon!" soo much, to the point of hurting herself into catatonic condition. She was withdrawn, and her pony self actually longing for Spike, but everytime Spike present near her, her human self will go berserk and said she hates that dog... Even Princess Celestia revealing that her human memories are nothing but mere copy of the original human memory didn't help her much... she's still inside her schizophrenic state... Continually flip-flopped from missing Spike badly into hating Spike badly, but that's story for another day...

That leaves him, Flash sentry, as the sole victim of the memory-copy outside the mane-six, and furthermore, he's a Pegasi Legionaire of The Royal Guard, so at least he could a bit stomach the side effects of getting the Human memories, but of course, the awkward memory of falling in love with Princess Twilight Sparkle left him... let's say... a bit screwed... For he still try his best to suppress them, but for somewhat reasons he knew that Princess Twilight Sparkle herself indeed have a crush on him...

And the later effect now lands him up here... inside the Room of Captain-Commander of the Royal Guards. Here, he must steel himself for the imminent interview with Captain-Commander Shinning Armour himself.

Every seconds feels like a minutes, every minutes feels like an hour, and his interviewer is not coming here yet...

But after what he feels like almost two days of waiting, the door opened, and Captain-Commander Shinning Armour, alongside Princess Candace and Princess Celestia enters the room...

Flash Sentry quickly stand in formal position and gave salute to them, and after Shinning Armour dismiss him from the formal position, he's invited to be interviewed over tea and cakes, with Princess Candace and Princess Celestia watching at the sides...

Cold sweats flowing from his mane... he definitely tried his best to be ready for this... but... he's not ready yet... and ready or not...

...

_(to be continued in Chapter 2)_


End file.
